Lettre à Victor pour Sarah
by True Blood Harris
Summary: by Sarah


**Titre :** Lettre à Victor de Sarah

**Auteur :** Sarah

* * *

Mon cher Victor,

Si tu trouve cette lettre c'est que je suis partie. Je sais que tu vas être en colère et que tu voudras me retrouver. Tu ne dois pas me chercher et tu le sais. Ta position auprès de Félipé est trop importante pour toi et je ne veux pas qu'il y ai des retombées sur toi.

Trop de monde voient notre cohabitation d'un mauvais œil. Tu ne pourras pas me protéger éternellement, je ne suis que mortelle et mon heure arrivera rapidement comparée à la longue existence que tu as vécue et qui t'attends encore.

Je ne suis pas partie de gaieté de cœur soit en sûr. Je souffre rien qu'en écrivant cette lettre. Tu peux secouer Bart autant que tu veux mais il ne sait rien. Je savais qu'il t'aurait prévenu aussitôt si je le mettais dans la confidence.

Si tu te pose la question, je réponds oui c'est moi qui ai retirée 50 000 Dollars de ton compte mais je ne te dirais pas à quoi ils vont me servir. Sache seulement que ma vie si courte l'est encore plus depuis quelques temps.

Si tu te mets à ma recherche tu arriveras peut-être trop tard et je ne serais plus de ce monde si je ne trouve pas un moyen de me guérir. Finalement, je viens de te dire quand même à quoi va me servir ton argent.

Je ne sais pas si tu veux le savoir ou non mais je te le dis quand même. Mes sentiments pour toi sont passés d'un simple attachement à un amour profond sans que je sache comment. Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne pas t'aimer de cette façon. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte du changement de mes sentiments.

J'ai mis un mois avant de réussir à partir loin de toi. Jamais je ne t'oublierais même quand je serais très vieille si je parviens jusqu'à cet âge là.

Avec toi j'ai vécue tant de choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, je connais de toi des facettes de ta personnalité que tu ne montre à personne. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te connaître aussi bien. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec un autre homme et je ne le souhaite pas. Toi seul pouvais encaisser mon sale caractère.

Au fil du temps que nous passions ensemble, j'ai commencée à éprouver une jalousie maladive envers toutes les femmes à qui tu parlais. Je ne supportais pas leurs regards sur toi. Cela m'a aussi décidée à partir. Je commençais à avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon envie de les tuer.

Je t'aime, c'est ce que je n'ai jamais osée te dire de vive voix. La peur de me faire rejeter et de me retrouver toute seule m'en a empêchée. Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Un simple attachement comme avec un animal de compagnie ou quelque chose de plus profond ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi à être rejeter des humains car je « travaille » pour toi et rejetée des autres créatures car je ne suis qu'une humaine. Beaucoup te déteste et çà me retombe dessus que tu le veuille ou non. Je suis une cible de choix pour eux.

Je sais que tu penseras un truc du genre : reste à la maison et il ne t'arrivera rien. C'est bien un temps oui mais je ne peux pas vivre enfermée toute ma vie même si tes propriétés sont grandes. Je deviendrais folle à tourner en rond sans rien faire.

Si tu as envie de casser quelque chose, tu peux toujours détruire les affaires que je laisserais derrière moi. Évidement tu ne pourras déchirer aucune de mes photos puisque je n'en ai pas. A moins que tu en aurais une sans que je la sache ! Sait-on jamais avec toi !

Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Est-ce le destin qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer ? Je ne sais pas mais tu m'as « sortie de la rue » ou presque, donner un boulot que personne ne voulait à cause de la peur que tu inspire aux simples mortels, mes frères ont déménagés aussi grâce à l'argent que tu me versais et sont sains et saufs en Suède. Les suédoises leur plaisent beaucoup à ce qu'il paraît.

Ma vie sans toi sera fade je le sais mais je dois m'y faire. Je ne suis même pas certaine de réussir à partir loin avant que tu ne te rende compte de mon absence. Ce que je compte faire est dangereux mais c'est la seule solution pour que tu n'es pas à me donner encore de ton sang.

Je t'ai entendu un jour au téléphone faire part à Félipé de ton énervement contre le lien et le mariage qui lient Eric et Sookie. J'ai appris plus de choses que tu ne le pense donc je sais qu'être lié à moi te rendrais fou de rage.

J'ai donc pris la plus sage des décisions de mon point de vue s'entend. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la colère que tu dois éprouver en sachant que l'une de tes « possessions » te fuit sans même t'avoir avertit en plus.

Je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que tu peux me retrouver très facilement si l'envie t'en prends. Je ne me cache pas, je suis juste ailleurs. Si tu veux me tuer, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Je t'en serais même reconnaissante vu le sentiment de tristesse qui me pèse en cet instant.

Mes pensées s'embrouillent en ce moment. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de ne rien te dire dès que j'ai su pour ma santé. Au début, je pensais que ce fichu médecin me disais des conneries. Finalement non. J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence que l'année qu'il me reste à vivre si je ne fais rien risque de passer trop vite.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est ce que le médecin m'a dit il y a quelques mois. Je le cite : « La seule chose qui puisse empêcher l'aggravation de votre état et vous guérir serait de vous droguée avec du V plusieurs fois par semaine et pendant un mois. » J'ai été horrifiée et je me suis demandée d'où sortait ce médecin pour raconter des choses pareilles.

Comme si j'allais te saigner pour me guérir ! Hors de question ! C'est toi le vampire, pas moi. Ce n'est pas une insulte. Même le jour où tu as tué quelqu'un devant moi, je n'ai pas eu peur. Le type l'avis bien cherché de toute manière. Oser être ivre et amocher la limousine sans parler du fait d'uriner sur un pneu. Je crois que je l'aurais tué moi-même si tu ne l'avais pas fais.

Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais le fait de vivre avec toi, très grand maniaque, m'a contaminée. Je suis devenue maniaque aussi. Je prends donc MA voiture pour partir car laisser une chose si précieuse entre tes mains est un crime qui me hanterait toute ma vie. Ceci n'est pas non plus une insulte mais une remarque. J'en ai eu droit à beaucoup et je n'ai souvent rien dis.

Je t'aime trop pour vouloir que tu souffre à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas cette fichue chose dans ma tête, jamais je ne serais partie comme çà. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort et même si cela ne veut rien dire pour toi, moi au moins j'ai pus enfin te le dire.

Adieu ou au revoir, c'est à toi de voir.

Sarah


End file.
